S'Winter 2
This episode is about how Phineas and Ferb rebuild S'Winter! It is episode 4a of New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Plot (Phineas): Ugh! It sure is a hot day! Gasp! Hey, Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today! Let's rebuild S'Winter! We can start by picking up some blueprints from Blueprint Heaven. Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz recently placed an order for blueprints to an Ice-Inator. We need you to intercept this order! Good luck, Agent P! Dooba dabba doo ba, dooba dabba duh! Perry goes to Blueprint Heaven and secretly switched the blueprints for a Mega Snow Cone Machine (MSCM) and the Ice-Inator, tossing the Ice-Inator's blueprints away. But the clerk notices the word "Ice-" showing on the rolled up blueprints, and puts it in the hole for the MSCM. Then Phineas and Ferb arrive. (Phineas): I'd like the blueprints for the Mega Snow Cone Machine, please. (Clerk): Well, here you go. She is unknowingly giving him the Ice-Inator's blueprints, instead. (Phineas): Thank you. (Clerk): Your welcome. They put it together. Meanwhile... Dooba dabba doo ba! Dooba dabba doo ba! (Monogram): Hello again, Agent P. I see you've already intercepted the blueprints. Now, I want you to be there to see the look on Dr. Doofenshmirtz's face! See you there! Dooba dabba doo ba, dooba dabba duh! Just Outside Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc! (Monogram): I told you I'd see you here. Let's go in. They go in, but only Perry gets trapped. (Doof): Ah, Major Monogram. How unexpected. And by unexpected I mean... Unexpected. I expect Perry the Platypus, but what are you doing here? (Monogram): I want to see what it's like to see you foiled! (Doof): Well that's not gonna happen! Now for the backstory! (Monogram): Ugh. (Doof): When I was a boy, my mother would never let me go ice skating. It made me so sad. Even today, whenever I try to ice skate, my mother would somehow come all the way over where I was and stop me. But now, I will make the world one big ice rink! Letting me ice skate freely. And my mother couldn't get to me because she can't skate! Norm walks in. (Norm): Sir, there's a problem with the Ice-Inator. (Doof): Will it make it blow up? (Norm): Well, no sir, but... (Doof): Then I don't care! Now go away! Anyway, I give you... He pushes a button, making a big curtain go up, and revealing the MSCM. (Doof): What? That's not the Ice-Inator! (Norm): I hate to say I told you so, but I TOLD YOU SO! (Doof): There must've been another problem! So where are my Ice-Inator blueprints? Meanwhile, back at the Flynn-Fletcher household... (Phineas): Well, let's fire it up! When they start it up, it turns the ground into ice. Then that ice rapidly spreads across the city, spreading faster and faster! Then it spread all over the state, then the country, then it froze the oceans solid, then it spread all over the world! (Doof): Where'd all this ice come from. Gasp! Somebody else must have used the Ice-Inator! Back at the house... (Phineas): How'd that happen? Oh, I see, Ferb. These are Ice-Inator blueprints. Hmm... It seems the Earth is now a solid block of ice. Maybe we could scrape some up and use that to make S'Win... (Ferb): Or use the Reverser 3000 to make the Earth normal again. (Phineas): That's it! Let's do it! They do it! (Phineas): Hooray! Meanwhile... Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Doof): What just happened? Anyway, curse you whoever did that! (Monogram): Why don't we call your mother and request that she let you ice skate? (Doof): You'd do that for me? (Monogram): Sure! Right, Perry? (Perry): Growly noise thingy. Perry walks into the backyard. (Phineas): Oh, there you are Perry. THE END! ---****--- Roads Other Episodes Preceded by: The Return of Khaka Doof-Doof. Succeeded by: The World's Most Boring Field Trip. Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros. Category:---****--- Roads Category:Stories Category:Dialogue Category:Sequels Category:Episodes